


Locked Up Tight

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Panty Poop, Soiling, messing, pants messing, poop desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A woman has to poop all day, but doesn't. Why?





	Locked Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Alex Oxford on OmoOrg.

Denise is an athletically fit Latina of 22, with silky black hair and twinkly brown eyes. She didn't look great when she woke up this morning, though. Her eyes were sleepy, her hair was messy, and her trim tan body was concealed beneath baby blue sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. She didn't feel great, either. There was a sharp pain in the front of her abdomen, and a dull ache in the rear. Her body was telling her she needed to use the toilet. She felt that way most mornings, but the way she dealt with it this morning was different.

She groggily crawled out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, slowly eased her tender bottom onto the cold porcelain seat, and experienced a refreshing evacuation of the bladder. With the pain in her front gone, she dabbed herself dry with a square of toilet paper, flushed her bright yellow leavings, and moved on to the next step of her morning routine. She could've easily banished the dull ache from her abdomen with a refreshing evacuation of the bowels, but she didn't. Her body protested, but she ignored it.

Denise ate the same cereal she did every morning, which always enabled a bowel movement (assuming her bowels weren't already prepared when she awoke). Her colon stirred as usual. She could've easily remedied the problem the next time she went into the bathroom, but instead she passed by the toilet and took a shower. The warm water made the discomfort inside her grow, but she passed by the toilet again when she got out of the shower. She anxiously glanced at it a few times as she applied the makeup that subtly accentuated her lovely natural features, a few more times as she used the curling iron that gave her hair those big beautiful bouncy curls, and one more time when she hung up her bathrobe, but she never sat on it. 

Denise dressed business casual as usual. The color scheme was muted blues, which went well with her tan complexion. The top tastefully downplayed her large bust. The high-waisted skirt, together with the high-heeled shoes, gave the impression she was tall, though she was actually a bit below average height. When she was fully dressed there were three layers wrapped around her waistline, which exacerbated her abdominal discomfort, but she still left her apartment without granting herself the relief she could've easily experienced.

Denise walked by the public restrooms without pausing on the way to her desk, where she went about her daily responsibilities without giving much attention to her unusually heavy colon. She had the option of a restroom break at almost any time during the workday, but she worked for hours without taking her leave. 

When she did finally trade her swivel-chair for a toilet seat, she still didn't relieve herself fully. She lightly sighed from the pleasure of voiding her bladder, but successfully fought the temptation to void her bowels. She wiped her womanhood, flushed the toilet, put her clothes back in order, and returned to her desk as if nothing was wrong. The only outward change was to her skirt, which she loosened a little bit for the sake of her tender belly.

She kept her bowels full as she walked by the restrooms to get to the break room. Her lunch today was spicy lentil wraps with tahini sauce and a cup of green tea. Her bowels were even fuller when she walked back to her desk, and she glanced longingly at the ladies' room door, but she still passed it by.

The rest of Denise's day was more difficult. The painful churning in her gut grew stronger, and the weight pressing on her bottom grew heavier. She kept her sunny yet dignified exterior, but it took much more effort than usual. One of her coworkers noticed her discomfort, and commented out of concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a little yucky feeling. I'll be fine once I get off work and relax a little." She technically wasn't lying.

It was a great relief when 5 o'clock came. She smiled and sang softly to herself as she got her desk in order and left the building. The struggle wasn't over, however. Something about the excitement of the end of the workday or the exertion of the walk through the building gave her a much more urgent feeling. She found herself jogging through the parking lot in fear of an imminent accident. Her hair and breasts bounced furiously and unprofessionally, but she made it inside the car with unsoiled underwear. 

Denise's muscular buttocks, which had held out so well on the swivel-chair, felt worryingly unreliable on the driver's seat. She could deal with the problem, though. She just did what she'd been doing all afternoon. She held on strong, got as comfortable as she could, and tried to push the pain and urgency out of her conscious mind.

Denise drove cautiously and adeptly despite her situation, which actually gave her added incentive to make the ride as smooth as possible. The weight on her bottom was so great that she was afraid any wrong movement or unexpected bump would cause her to ruin the upholstery (to say nothing of her clothes). 

She could get to her apartment in 10 minutes. She could've easily gone home to her own bathroom, minimizing the risk of an accident and allowing herself complete privacy. Instead she drove past her building.

In another 20 minutes she was at her destination, and her bowels were absolutely furious with her. There were aches, stabs, feelings of shifting contents, and sounds of gurgling and churning. Her bowels tried to revolt when she parked the car. She could feel the pressure in her colon building and the muscles at the end going to work. She tried her best to keep her opening sealed shut, then she slowly and deliberately rose from the seat and lowered herself out of the car.

When she shut the car door she thought she was losing control. She pressed her bottom into the side of the car and used all her willpower to command the lower opening of her digestive tract to close up tightly. Her face was red. Her eyes were squinting. Drops of sweat and tears were running down her face. Both her fists were clenched tightly, as if they could magically make her rear end do the same. Nothing managed to get out, not even gas. After a moment, the pain, pressure, and urgency waned. She was able to calm her nerves, and even take a moment to fix her face, but she knew this was only a temporary remission. Soon her bowels would fight back with more ferocity than before, and she'd be unable to defend her panties from ruin.

Once Denise composed herself she carefully walked to the nearest building and went up to a familiar door. She was looking her best when she gave the door her special knock. Her body was a filthy mess of painful organs, but she was wearing the mask of a sprightly young woman. Gary opened the door and saw his lovely dark-skinned girlfriend showing her pearly-white teeth in an expression that looked spontaneous and girlish but secretly took tremendous effort.

After a light pecking of the lips, Denise was inside Gary's living room, and the door was closed behind her. What they said and did now would be completely private. She turned her innocent smile into a naughty grin in spite of herself.

"Did you keep your promise?" Gary asked.

"It was a silly promise, so I broke it first thing this morning," Denise kidded.

The young man's face fell. "You did?"

"Of course not! I'm full of shit."

Gary laughed, and Denise elaborated.

"I kept my rear exit locked up tight," she proudly announced as she indicated her bottom with a light smack. She immediately regretted it, because it brought pain to her overloaded system. "Well, you're the boss now. What should I do next?"

Gary stood quietly for a moment, looking a bit bewildered. "Undress, I guess."

"Didn't you want me to make a mess in my clothes?" Denise asked.

"I want you to make a mess in your undies," Gary clarified. "The rest'll just get in the way." 

Denise stepped out of her shoes and stiffly removed her work clothes, carefully folding them before setting them aside. Soon she was clothed only in a rather modest white full-coverage brassiere and white brief panties (both with just a little bit of lace trim for fun).

"You don't have to take your bra off if you're not comfortable," Gary added.

"I wouldn't want to do something indecent while I'm pooping my panties for a man's pleasure," Denise joked. Her breasts remained snugly concealed in her double-d-cup bra.

"Now push it all out!" ordered Gary with his eyes fixed on the well-toned rump clothed in thin cotton.

Denise tried to loosen up all the muscles in and around her rear opening. This wasn't as easy as she'd expected. She'd kept them tensed up for so long it seemed like they'd forgotten how to relax. After some moments of mental calming and deep breaths, however, they relinquished their hold on her waste. She didn't need to push. Things started happening on their own.

The first part that had to come out was the stuff that had reached her rectum while she slept and had been forced back and compacted down ever since. She screamed when it barged through her tender opening.

Gary jumped. "Are you okay?"

"It feels like a chunk of concrete's coming out!" exclaimed Denise before she bit her lip.

Indeed he could see two rather sharp-looking dents in the fabric of her undies. They looked almost like two talons reaching out of his girlfriend's rear end. They then thrust outward and sideways until they looked like a misshapen wood chip you might find on a playground. In a few seconds there was a stumpier chip resting next to it

"Bend over so I can see better," Gary said as his mouth practically watered from excitement.

Denise squeaked in pain, and drew it out into a moan as she slowly leaned forward, spreading her cheeks and drawing the fabric more tightly around her curves and lumps. The simple act of bending over put enough pressure on Denise's colon to propel the contents outward. The size of her mess quintupled in the same time it'd taken for the first two lumps to break out. Those hard chunks were absorbed into a large lumpy nugget in a spectacle reminiscent of a lava flow. A slimy slithery sound punctuated by tiny pops and crackles could be heard all the while. Denise closed her eyes and sighed from the pleasure of releasing the heavy load she'd hauled around all day.

"Good show!" Gary exclaimed. "I knew you could be a dirty girl with a little encouragement."

"The show's just started," Denise informed him.

The sticky and crackly sounds intensified when she began consciously pushing, and the mess in the seat of her panties developed even more rapidly than before. It not only grew, but its center of gravity shifted. The nugget was now shaped something like a Brazil nut, and was moving further and further up the mountain that was Denise's left cheek. Meanwhile the new part snaking out of her cave filled up the valley and charged around the other mountain, reaching the lacy white border of her underwear. A piece of what looked like chunky peanut butter poked out and threatened to fall down her thigh. When she stopped to catch her breath and adjust her panties the threat was contained. What she pushed out next filled in the middle, fusing everything together into a single messy mass. By now much of her underwear had taken on a brownish hue. The final round of pushing was noisier than it was productive, but did add a few accessories to the creation inside her panties.

"Now it's over."

"Nice load!" Gary exclaimed with a grin. "That's a lot of cargo to keep packed inside a cute little container."

"It wasn't easy."

"May I?" Gary asked as he reached his hand in the direction of his girlfriend's posterior.

"Go right ahead."

He grabbed her bottom, but couldn't feel a bit of cheek in those overloaded undies. He stroked the damp cotton with his fingers, and kneaded the semisolid mass inside. Denise closed her eyes and sighed again, this time from the pleasure of the warm muddy feeling inside her panties.

"Thanks for indulging my fetish. You're a wonderful woman."

"You're very welcome. I think now it's my fetish, too."


End file.
